A Man on a Mission
by Aconie
Summary: Décidément le comportement de Matt est très étrange aujourd'hui. Mais que peut-il bien se cacher derrières ses actions insolites ? (One shot)


**Warning :** Crack fic

* * *

 _ _ **Ade Due Damball**__ _ _ **a !**__

* * *

Larry.  
C'était l'alias de l'orphelin situé à la dernière place dans le ranking de la Wammy.  
Le malheureux n'a pas que son nom qui laisse à désirer. Je regarde sa photo de profil sur le site et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête de petit gros timide. À ses grands yeux apeurés, ça se voit qu'il n'a clairement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait là. Mais d'un certain côté, je l'envie. Personne n'attend rien de lui. Il n'est pas obligé de devenir le prochain L, ni de renoncer au peu d'identité qu'il lui reste. Il recevra pourtant la meilleure éducation du monde et une fois majeur, il pourra aller faire sa vie dans le monde réel..

J'entends soudain du bruit dans le couloir alors je referme le dossier classé confidentiel et éteins l'ordinateur le plus rapidement possible avant de quitter silencieusement la salle informatique par la porte de derrière.

Si seulement Roger ne m'avait pas confisqué mon propre ordinateur portable, je n'aurais pas eu à me faufiler jusqu'ici en douce pour pirater la liste du ranking. En effet, seule le top 50 de la liste est publiée chaque semaine, tandis que les noms des autres orphelins sont pudiquement gardé secrets. Ainsi, la Wammy tente de leur préserver un semblant de dignité, car les enfants sont cruels entre eux. Surtout, lorsqu'ils s'agit de génies lancés dans une course pour devenir le meilleur.

Au moins maintenant, je sais qui est ma cible et je connais également son emploi du temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, je la repère assise dans une salle de classe vide en train de réviser pour un examen. Le pauvre à l'air complétement stressé. Comme quoi, l'habitude de l'échec ne vous rend pas par pour autant immunisé contre lui. J'établie rapidement ma stratégie d'approche. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre, j'opte donc pour la simplicité.

-"Hey salut."

Il sursaute et relève la tête quand il comprend que c'est à lui que l'on s'adresse.  
Et je vois avec une certaine fierté comme ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il se rend compte que ce n'est autre que Matt, le 3eme successeur de L en personne qui l'a interpellé.

-"Bo-Bonjour..."

-"Tu révises pour l'examen de fin de semestre, c'est ça ?"

-"Oui..."

Je lui souris et me penche vers lui pour chuchoter :

-"Si je te disais que j'avais les questions de cet examen sous la main, tu serais intéressé ?"

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule et jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne nous à entendu.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ça restera entre nous. "

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?" Me lance le garçon avec méfiance.

Pas si bête finalement.

-"Juste un tout petit service. Mais tu ne dois pas poser de question."

-"Quel genre de service ?" Ses petits yeux porcins se plissent et me scrutent d'un air accusateur.

Il faut reconnaître que j'ai une triste réputation de trouble-fête, mais pour ma défense, elle est due à 80 % à la mauvaise influence d'un certain blond qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami et la pire calamité que la Wammy est recueillie sous son toit. Quoi que j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Beyond avait aussi causé pas mal de problèmes en son temps…

Je me rappel soudain que je suis en mission, et reconcentre mon attention sur la cible.

Je vois qu'il est toujours méfiant, alors pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, je fais une chose que je ne fais que très rarement ; ou alors en cas de nécessité absolue comme ici, je remonte mes goggles sur ma tête pour dégager mes yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien en lui sortant mon plus faux sourire à la Hollywoodienne. Ça marche à tous les coups, filles, garçons, animaux confondus.

Cette fois-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Une fois que je suis certain que Larry à été hypnotisé par ma beauté et mon charisme, je déclare sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde :

"Je veux que tu te coupes les ongles."

… On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Larry cligne des yeux une fois, puis deux, on dirait qu'il a du mal à intégrer le sens de mes mots. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, je sors donc le coupe-ongle que j'avais prévu pour l'occasion. Je le lui mets dans la main et l'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

Larry hésite et je peux voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tandis qu'il réfléchit au sens de mes actions. Je soupire exaspéré, j'ai peut-être était un peu trop optimiste pour le coup.

-"Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je suis très sérieux. Tu n'a que te couper les ongles avec l'objet que voici et me les donner. En échange, tu auras les questions de ton prochain examen et tu pourras le passer haut la main. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir que c'est une bonne affaire !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec mes rognures d'ongles ?"

Ah, il a enfin retrouvé la parole !

-"ça ne regarde que moi. Je te le rappelle, pas de questions !"

On se fixe ensuite du regard comme deux cow-boys, sondant son adversaire et anticipant son prochain mouvement.

Je sais que la victoire est mienne quand il détourne les yeux et s'empare du coupe-ongle avec un soupir. Puis il me livre ses rognures d'ongles avec réticence comme si tout d'un coup elles avaient acquis une valeur mystérieuse et qu'il avait peur de se faire arnaquer dans toute cette affaire.

Je les mets dans un sac en plastique que je fourre ensuite dans mon sac à dos à la manière d'un dealer cachant sa contrebande. Je sors ensuite les copies d'examens volées et copiées illégalement dans le bureau de Roger et les tends à Larry.

Celui-ci les examine avec soin, tel un contrebandier s'assurant de l'authenticité de la marchandise. Il paraît finalement satisfait, et même étonné que j'ai tenu ma promesse. Sa méfiance envolée, il me sourit enfin et me regarde avec une sorte d'adoration à la manière d'un enfant ayant reçu la visite du Père Noel.

Embarrassé par cette soudaine attention, je toussote un peu et lui fait un signe de tête en guise d'adieu. Je quitte ensuite les lieux de mon forfait avec la vague impression d'avoir corrompu la jeunesse.

* * *

Après une petite pause Mario Kart, je suis d'attaque pour la suite de l'opération.

Direction le vestiaire des filles.  
J'arrive à trouver mon chemin facilement, bien que ce terrain soient normalement interdits aux individus de sexe masculin, mes excursions à titre purement éducatif, avec Mello, m'ont souvent amené à cet endroit. C'est à travers notre vieil ami "trou dans le mur" que nous avons découvert le corps féminin. Bien sûr ça c'était le bon vieux temps, avant que l'on est l'accès aux magazines Playmate et que j'arrive à désinstaller la sécurité parentale sur nos ordinateurs. L'époque de l'innocence quoi.

Mais cette fois, c'est pour une toute autre raison que je suis là. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance que je me dois de compléter avant la tombée du jour.

J'entends des gloussements à travers la cloison et le bruit haut perché de douzaines de filles qui papotent. Mais une seule m'intéresse en ce moment. Et je la repère bien vite à côté de son casier en train d'enlever sa tenue de sport.  
Amy.  
La fille de cinquième dont j'ai appris, après de nombreuses enquêtes (heures à écouter aux portes), qu'elle venait de commencer son cycle menstruel cette semaine.

Je sais, ça peut sonner louche comme ça, mais je jure que mes intentions sont nobles !... Enfin, plus ou moins.

J'attends donc patiemment, cacher derrière la cloison que les filles aillent à la douche, heureusement, on est en fin d'après-midi et elles viennent de sortir de cours de sport. J'aurai donc au moins une heure devant moi pour fouiller les lieux. Quand la dernière est sortie, je quitte ma cachette le plus discrètement du monde et me dirige immédiatement vers la poubelle à côté du casier d'Amy.

C'est maintenant la partie la plus dégradante de ma mission. Mais il faut que je reste fort. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai avec moi le matériel adéquat pour ce genre de situation. Je sors donc les gants en latex et les enfile, puis me met un pince-nez pour couvrir les odeurs et un masque sanitaire au cas où. J'inspire ensuite profondément et plonge ma main dans la poubelle pour en retirer le tampon imbibé de sang, que la jeune fille à jeté discrètement tout à l'heure. Pendant une minute de lucidité, la réalisation de ce que je suis en train de faire me traverse l'esprit, et je reste paralysé avec le tampon dans la main. C'est la seconde qu'il faut pour que je sois découvert dans cette position en plein questionnement existentiel par une des filles qui vient de sortir de la douche.

On se regarde tous les deux dans les yeux et ce qui devait arriver arriva :

"PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS !"

Je sors du vestiaire des filles à la vitesse de la lumière et traverse le couloir jusqu'au dortoir en courant, en priant au passage pour que les cris n'attirent pas tous les gens aux alentours et que personne ne me voit dans cet état pitoyable. J'imagine déjà ce que deviendrait ma vie ici, si on me taguait en plus avec le statut de pervers renifleur de tampon périodique…

Personne ne mérite une fin comme ça.

Je m'arrête enfin essoufflé dans les toilettes des garçons au 3 étage. Je jette vite fait tout mon attirail avec la maigre consolation qu'au moins je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs et que la fille qui m'a surpris n'a pas pu me reconnaître grâce à mon masque de prévention.

Je range le tampon dans le sac en plastique à côté des rognures d'ongles et tente de ne pas vomir à la vue de ces deux éléments.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade à cause de toute cette soudaine adrénaline. Pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas fini ma tâche. Il me manque encore un objet et ce n'est pas le moindre.

Je reprends mon souffle et tente de me calmer en réfléchissant à comment je vais bien pouvoir effectuer cette dernière mission.  
Je regarde ma montre et découvre qu'il est déjà presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Il ne me reste plus très longtemps, car la plupart des orphelins, surtout les plus jeunes, vont directement dormir à cette heure-là.

Ma prochaine cible fait aussi partie de cette catégorie de couche-tôt.

Je prends donc le chemin de sa chambre, et cette fois, je ne rencontre pas de difficulté, car elle se trouve dans l'aile des garçons. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des témoins non plus, car c'est la seule chambre où il n'y a qu'un seul occupant. Je colle donc mon oreille contre la porte pour guetter le moindre signe de vie.

"Matt, bonsoir. Que fais-tu sur le pas de ma porte aussi tard ?"

Je sursaute en reconnaissant la voix morne de Near qui vient de résonner dans mon dos.

Je me retourne lentement, gêné d'être encore une fois pris sur le fait. Je ne suis décidément pas un homme de terrain...

-"Bonsoir Near. Je voulais passer te faire un petit coucou et voir si tu aller bien. "

...Le petit albinos reste complétement inexpressif, mais je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de scepticisme.

-"Merci... Je suppose. Comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien et je me prépare à me coucher."

Comme je ne bouge toujours pas de son chemin, il marque son impatience avec son tic habituel, en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Mon regard est tout de suite attiré par ce geste.

-"Tu as des cheveux magnifiques."

Pour une fois, je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là, et j'ai l'honneur d'être témoin d'une des rares expressions de Near, qui affiche désormais un air totalement pris de cours. Comme il ne sait visiblement pas réagir à un compliment, je prends les devant et continu sur ma lancée.

-"Sincèrement, j'ai toujours voulu les toucher pour vérifier s'ils sont aussi doux qu'ils ont en l'air... Je peux ?"

Il me regarde avec des yeux de poissons frits et je profite de sa paralysie momentanée pour passer ma main sur ses boucles blanches qui sont effectivement agréables au toucher.

Je rigole intérieurement en m'apercevant que Near est sur le point de faire une syncope. Et je mets en note pour plus tard de dire à Mello qu'un compliment et une caresse sont bien plus efficace pour déstabiliser Near que des insultes et des coups. M'enfin, je ferai aussi bien de garder cette découverte pour moi.

Je me remémore néanmoins bien vite mon vrai objectif et avec un pincement ferme, j'arrache une mèche blanche de la tête de l'albinos qui sursaute surpris.

-"Mm ne t'en fais pas, tu avais un insecte-là, et je viens juste de l'enlever."

Je lui souris, mais il repousse mon bras cette fois et me regarde avec un air agacé.

La magie est brisée, tant pis.

-"C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi Matt, mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser rentrer dans ma chambre maintenant ?"

-"Oui bien sûr, fait de beaux rêves."

Il me jette un dernier regard suspicieux et me claque la porte au nez sans autre forme de procès.

Je m'empresse de rajouter sa mèche blanche à la pile des autres objets. Une fois ma mission accomplie, je remarque par une fenêtre qu'il fait déjà nuit.

* * *

 _Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?_

Je me pose cette question depuis ce matin.

Non plus exactement, j'ai commencé à me la poser ça fait déjà quelques années...Encore une fois, je me suis laissé embarquer dans une des folies de Mello. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il ne me laisse jamais le choix.

Au détour d'un couloir désert, je glisse la main dans ma poche et en retire un bout de papier chiffonné. Je le déplie et le relie une énième fois :

- _ongle de cancre √_

 _\- sang de vierge √_

 _\- cheveux de Near_

 _\- larme de rouquin_

 _\- offrande sacrificielle ?_

J'ai beau connaître cette liste par cœur à force de la relire, je ne me lasse pas de m'étonner devant sa stupidité. Je l'aurai jeté depuis longtemps et serait passer à autre chose, si l'écriture élégante et prétentieuse ne me rappelait pas à chaque instant à qui elle appartenait et que je devais donc la considérer avec crainte et respect tel un objet sacré. J'imagine que comme la prière, les révisions, ou mêmes les menaces et les coups, n'ont pas permis à Mello de battre Near, il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'en venir à cette extrémité.

Mais le _**Vaudou**_ ? Sérieusement Mello ? Il doit vraiment être désespéré.  
Je me contente donc de cocher la 3eme chose sur ma liste.

 _\- cheveux de Near √_

Content malgré tout d'avoir rempli mon objectif, ce n'est pas sans un sentiment d'accomplissement que je retourne dans mon dortoir à la fin de la journée. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je découvre que Mello n'a pas chaumé de son côté non plus. On peut au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité, quand il a une idée en tête, il va jusqu'au bout.

Le dortoir d'ordinaire bien rangé, par décret de Mello le maniaque, à complétement était métamorphosé pour l'occasion. Les fenêtres ont été recouvertes avec d'épais rideaux et une odeur d'encens règne dans la pièce. Une fois que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, j'aperçois à la faible lueur des bougies, un pentacle tracé sur le sol avec ce qui semble être du sel ou peut-être du sucre. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder sur les détails.

-"Tu as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

Je sursaute d'un coup quand j'entends sa voix dans mon dos. Bien sûr, cet enfoiré était obligé de m'attendre caché derrière la porte. Je me retourne pour découvrir un Mello satisfait de son attaque surprise.

-"C'est moi où tu as mis du mascara ?"

-"Ta gueule, ça fait partie du rituel."

J'en doute, mais je préfère ne rien dire, question de survie. Tandis qu'il examine le sac en plastique, contenant mes objets de quêtes que j'ai durement récolté tout au long de la journée, j'en profite pour observer l'ensemble de son accoutrement, comme si s'habiller de cuir des pieds à la tête et se peindre les yeux en noir était réellement indispensable à tout rituel vaudou digne de ce nom. C'est son côté enfantin qui ressort dans ses moments-là. Enfantin, ou plutôt sataniste.

Je le regarde ensuite se diriger au centre du cercle avec un mug qui ressemble suspicieusement à celui que je lui avais offert l'an dernier pour son anniversaire. Oui, c'est bien lui. Je l'ai reconnu à sa forme de crâne qui se pointe un pistolet sur la tempe. J'étais sûr que Mello apprécierait le concept. Il place ensuite un à un les objets dans le mug en faisant une moue dégoûtée quand il en vient à la mèche blanche de Near, qu'il manie du bout des doigts ; même le tampon périodique semble lui procurer moins d'horreur que cette toute petite trace d'ADN appartenant à sa Némésis. Il se retourne ensuite vers moi l'air impatient. Je prends un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il attend de moi, mais je finis tout de même par me rappeler du 4eme élément sur la liste. Et bien sûr, il fallait que je sois le seul rouquin de la Wammy's. Je suis sûr qu'il a rajouté celui-là exprès.

-"C'est vraiment nécessaire ?"

Mello se contente de grogner avec un air menaçant alors je pousse un soupir résigné et m'agenouille à ses côtés en face du mug.

On doit avoir l'air bêtes tout les deux comme ça. Heureusement, personne n'est là pour nous voir…Surtout, que je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Je fixe impassiblement le mug en forme de crâne, jusqu'à ce que Mello se lasse d'attendre et me donne une tape derrière la tête.

-"Bon alors ça vient oui ?!"

-"Tu sais bien que je ne pleure pas facilement." Je lui sors pour ma défense.

Oups…  
Je réalise l'erreur que je viens de commettre au moment même ou je vois un rictus méchant apparaître sur le visage angélique de Mello.

-"On parie ?"

... **[scène censurée]** …

Deux minutes plus tard, Mello écrabouille et mélange allégrement les ingrédients ensemble dans le mug tout en sifflotant, l'image même de la parfaite petite femme d'intérieure tandis que j'essuie mes joues mouillées et recouvre avec ma manche, la marque en forme de dents qui vient d'apparaître sur mon avant-bras.

Une fois satisfait de son mélange, Mello arrête de touiller et déclare :

-"Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à l'offrande sacrificielle et je ne vois qu'une chose..."

Je retiens ma respiration, m'attendends au pire…

Puis je le vois sortir une barre de chocolat de sa poche et déballer l'emballage avec les mains tremblantes.

-"Du chocolat ? C'est ça ton sacrifice ?!"

-" **Tais-toi inculte** !"

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chocolat pour ta gouverne. C'est ce qui se fait de mieux. La crème de la crème. La Barre de Chocolat To'ak !  
Pour te donner une idée, on le trouve sur le marché à 5 500 € le kilo ! To'ak, est une toute petite entreprise équatorienne, qui emploie 14 agriculteurs et produit du chocolat à partir de très rares fèves de cacao. La production nécessite 36 étapes, toutes réalisées à la main, pour transformer les fèves en chocolat. Une vraie gourmandise de luxe !… En plus, c'est L qui me l'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire. J'avais prévu de le conserver pour toujours !"

Je suis trop consterné pour suivre les inepties publicitaires qui s'écoule sans interruption de la bouche de Mello. Ses yeux brillent de l'éclat des drogués parlant amoureusement de leur drogue.

Enfin, il regarde son précieux chocolat une dernière fois, comme s'il lui faisait ses adieux, et commence à le mélanger aux autres ingrédients. Je crois même que c'est un début de larmes que je vois dans ses yeux tandis qu'il touille sa bouillie d'un air sinistre...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ça préparation est terminée. Il replace le mug au centre du pentacle et d'un air solennel il déclame la formule qu'il a mémorisé il y a quelques heures :

 _ **"Percepit Asmodeus, tu apud quos ira mea, et misertus est mei ad personam directum ad designandum Et cum digitus**_

 _ **Quod fit calvitium Near !"***_

Il met ensuite le feu à la bouillie grâce à son briquet et y lance un portrait de Near qu'il devait avoir subtilisé à Linda. Si seulement la jeune fille voyait ce que Mello faisait de son art, elle s'en arracherait les cheveux…  
Le rituel terminé, le silence plane dans la pièce. À part une légère odeur de chocolat et de brûler je ne note aucun changement dans l'atmosphère qui indiquerait qu'une force obscure s'est mise en œuvre pour nuir au petit albinos.

-"Tu crois que ça va marcher ?" Je demande plus que sceptique à Mello.

-"Nan, aucune chance." Me parvient sa réponse sans détour.

-" **Quoi** ?!"

"...Mais alors à quoi ça à servit toute cette comédie ?! Dire que depuis ce matin je me suis ridiculisé devant tous les autres juste pour récupérer les putains d'objets dans cette putain de liste à la con !"

Je me tais soudain pour reprendre mon souffle. Je lève la tête anxieux de voir la réaction de Mello suite à mon explosion, mais l'enfoiré à un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sais. Je m'ennuyais juste et ça semblait être un bon moyen de passer le temps. Mais toi, tu y croyais vraiment ? Ah qu'est-ce que tu peux être crédule parfois, Mattie."

Et il éclate d'un rire sardonique tandis qu'il s'étale sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit pour une sieste bien méritée, complétement oublieux du bordel qu'il a laissé autour de lui.

Je reste estomaqué par son culot, bouillonnant de rage et frustré par ce que je sais que je ne peux rien y faire. Au final, j'ai l'impression que cette fois encore, c'est moi le dindon de la farce.

-"Et ton sacrifice du chocolat To'ak alors ?"

-"Crois moi Mattie, s'il s'était vraiment s'agit d'une barre de chocolat à 5500 € le kilo ; je me serais fait enterrer avec."

Oui d'un coup ça fait plus de sens... Je dois au moins lui reconnaître ses talents d'acteur.

Je soupire vaincu et m'étend moi aussi sur mon lit..

... Et dire que si Mello n'avait pas découvert ce vieux bouquin louche à la bibliothèque, j'aurai pu avoir une journée tranquille...

* * *

*"Percepit Asmodeus, tu apud quos ira mea, et misertus est mei ad personam directum ad designandum Et cum digitus. Ita fiat". (traduction très approximative de : "Asmodée, toi qui régis la colère, donne moi la force de diriger la mienne vers la personne que je pointerai bientôt du doigt : fait que Near devienne chauve !")  
 _ **  
**_ _ **NA :**_

Je vous avez prévenu XDD  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée d'un Mello pratiquant le vaudou pour maudire Near me semblait juste aller de soi. :3


End file.
